L'éclat d'une reine
by Charlotty
Summary: Fille de Serpentard, Cassiopee est tout ce que sa maison représente: manipulatrice, vicieuse et odieuse. Venez suivre sa vie peuplée de débauches luxuriantes. Voldemort, les meurtres, la guerre toutes ces choses que Cassiopee déteste vont l'amener à crée son empire mais avant ça elle fait sont entrée à Poudlard et devinez quoi : elle est à Serpentard !
1. Chapter 1

-Qui c'est celle la ?

-Qui ?

Le jeune homme montre avec nonchalance une tornade rousse dansant le French cancan sur la table des Serdaigle. L'autre garçon laisse sortir un grognement

- Ah elle c'est Cassiopée Gaunt, franchement cette fille est...

- Est ?

- Complètement déluré !

- Je veux bien te croire. Cela fait seulement une semaine que je suis ici et pourtant je sais que aucun Serdaigle n'oserai danser aussi vulgairement dans la grande salle.

- Ah mais nan ! Elle c'est pas une Serdaigle

- Attend, laisse moi deviné. Il reflechit quelques secondes pour enfin lâcher Pouffsoufle alors ?

- Nan

- Griffondor ! Lache t-il avec sertitude

- Une bouffondor ? Cassiopée ? Laisse moi rire c'est du tout son genre

- Tu ne veux comme même pas me dire que cette...fille est à..Serpentard ?! Demande il avec dégoût

- Et si ! Crois moi ici y'a pas plus Serpentard qu'elle ! Au passage j'te conseille de pas l'insulter en public la d´moiselle a plein d'amis dans l'coin.

- Comment est ce possible ? Comment cette fille pourrait elle avoir des alliés alors qu'ici un seul faux pas et c'est la disgrâce assuré

- Faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions

- Et ses parents comment sont-ils ?

- À vrai dire sa mère est française, sa famille fut bannie de leur pays à cause d'une affaire sordide d'enlèvement. Lorsque les DeLaRose ont emménagé ici l'aîné fut marié à un petit noble sans grande envergure et la cadette au grand Caspian Gaunt un des hommes les plus puissant d'Angleterre. Gaunt et DeLaRose ne s'aimant pas la femme devint vite alcoolique quand au père on dit qu'il a perdu la boule après un sort d'amnésie.

- C'est étrange qu'elle n'est pas l'aire un minimum atristé par sa condition

- J'te conseille d'aller lui parler un jour tu verras à qu'elle point elle est surprenante

- C'est ton amie ?

- Comme tout le monde je peux pas m'empêcher d'être fou d'elle ! Dit il en rigolant . Après tout, c'est une Gaunt !


	2. Prologue 22

- Puis je m'assoir ?

Deux saphirs se lèvent et la jeune femme assise en face de lui acquiesça d'un signe de tête

- Nouveau ?  
Il sourit  
- Ah oui t'as une sale tête de nouveau !  
- Une tête de nouveau ?  
- Une tête de constipé qui a l'aire de sortir du cul d'un Gobelin  
- Je suis si laid que ça ?  
Elle rigole - Va s'y assis toi.  
Chacun reprend ses occupations, le jeune homme ne peux retenir ses mots et lâche sans aucune retenue  
- Ton père est il vraiment fou ?  
- Apparemment la franchise n'est pas qu'une qualité.  
- Préféres tu des regards rieurs au détour d'une couloir ?  
- J'estime que nous sommes tous un peu détraqué  
- Je prends ça pour un oui  
- Prend le comme tu veux  
- Que lis tu ?  
- Tu changes de sujet  
- Est ce un problème ?  
Elle fait non de la tête  
- L'écume des jours  
- Connais pas  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné  
- Je suis moins ignare que la plupart des gens ici. Dit il vexé  
- Je n'en doute pas, c'est un livre mordu. Elle chuchota tellement doucement la fin de sa phrase qu'il eu du mal à comprendre  
- Comment une jeune fille telle que vous pourrait elle lire moldu ?  
- Une jeune fille telle que moi ?  
- De la haute  
-'La culture dépasse les préjuges

Il parut satisfait de cette réponse et continua sa dissertation. Au bout de quelques minutes Cassiopee aussa la ton pour demander

- Qui es tu ?  
- Je saurais celui que tu veux que je soit  
- Je te veux comme à tes premiers jours  
- Alors ça sera Éther MacGrey  
- N'est ce pas un nom féminin ?  
Elle n'eu aucune réponse  
- Comment me connais tu ?  
- Si je dis French cancan  
- Un grand moment, ne crois tu pas ?  
- Plutôt pour les Serdaigles  
- J'ai été ravi de parler avec toi mais...le devoir m'appelle  
C'est ainsi qu'elle se leva et partie en direction des grandes portes de la bibliothèque mais avant qu'elle franchisse l'embrasure elle entend crier  
- À quand notre prochaine discutions ?  
Elle se retourna de trois quart et lui fit son plus beau sourire pour enfin repartir.  
Elle parut aussi déjanté que lui promis son ami, mais un peu de folie peut changer une vie

C'était la fin du prologue ! À vrai dire des le premier chapitre on ne parlera plus de Éther MacGrey, on va réellement s'intéresser à Casssiopée.


End file.
